D.Va vs Mechtoid
D.Va vs Mechtoid is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty-eighth OMM. Description Overwatch vs XCOM! Suited up for combat! Will the heavy armoured hero or alien win the day? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: UFO Crash Site (XCOM: Enemy Within) So, despite being able to shoot down the ship with ease, and clear the following raid smoothly, Strike One seemingly missed a Mechtoid. The hulking alien came storming over, but alas, was too late. But behind him, stomped down another mech. Though this was not a Mechtoid, nor was it a Sectopod either: this was D.Va, who had come over as soon as she saw the ship crash. She armed her missiles, as the Mechtoid opened fire, plasma permeating the area. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! D.Va quickly set her boosters up to dodge the assault and let loose with a swarm of missiles. The Mechtoid grabbed a nearby tree trunk, and threw it as a counter, fending off the missiles. Immediately after, the alien doubled down on the plasma, catching D.Va's chest and stumbling her suit. "Come on..." she muttered, keeping it under control. She boosted forth, knocking down the alien and sending it smashing through the side of a wall. It got back up with ease though, and more plasma came D.Va's way. The hero quickly boosted onto the roof, gaining leverage and flooding the area with rockets. The Mechtoid could not defend and tumbled over, though it managed to destroy the part of the roof D.Va had been stood on. She tumbled through, next to a fuel cell, which allowed for a more explosive attack when the Mechtoid fired next. D.Va stumbled forwards, and was slugged back by the alien. In a blind bit of panic, she saw the green of plasma headed her way, filling her vision. She fired back with her Fusion Cannons, which saw both attacks find their marks. The pair of mechs dropped to a knee each, but thanks to her boosters, D.Va recovered the quickest. She charged her mech at the alien, firing more Fusion Cannons, but this time her aim was off and a slab of debris knocked her down as well. She quickly looked right, seeing the alien marching towards the suit. She ejected, and scampered off. As the Mechtoid lifted the suit, it Self Destructed, sending the Mechtoid into sparks and spasms. KO! Now with her Light Pistol, D.Va plugged the Sectoid head full of rounds, ensuring the creature was indeed dead. She trudged outside, and recalled a fresh mech. Just in time, the rest of her allies had begun to arrive. Good thing to; there was a Supply Barge looming overhead. Conclusion This melee's winner is: D.Va! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Alien' themed One Minute Melees Category:Technology Duel Category:Science themed One Minute Melees Category:True Gender vs Unknown Gender themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights